


Villains

by Arteamissing



Series: A Villain is just a hero that you haven’t convinced yet [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, Might add tags when this is done, Sleepy Boys, Villains, no beta we die like wilbur soot, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteamissing/pseuds/Arteamissing
Summary: What makes someone a hero? What makes someone a villain? Who defines what’s good? What’s bad? When there are so many shades of grey?Tommy really didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel the light engulfing him as he turned his head around. Whoever trapped him in the underground was probably with him in the room. Why would anyone trap him? There was no reason unless… A dawning realisation swept over him. Almost immediately his eyes shot open and scooted back as he unsheathed his sword “Let me go.”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: A Villain is just a hero that you haven’t convinced yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214261
Kudos: 18





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my very first fanfiction in this fandom. I joined around November so some things might deviate from actual events but I hope it’s alright anyway. Besides that, my first language is not English so I hope it’ll be ok.
> 
> Pls don’t share this with any of the CCs.
> 
> And pls listen to this song while reading:  
> Spotify: [Villain](https://open.spotify.com/track/5xouIycayHmjZxeuhXPhgX?si=EQxaFB0ISOOXY_MdJGIEMw)  
> YouTube: [Villain](https://youtu.be/ghpn99s8I-U)  
> Or in general, Villain by Stella Jang!
> 
> Thank you!

_Disclaimer: Some events/things were changed just for_ _the story to make more sense. Or for dramatic purposes. Love me some drama :)_

The nation of L’Manburg, hidden behind tall black stone walls. Built from bloodshed and sacrifice. Ruled by children traumatised by war. Run by the son of a dictator everyone feared. Nevertheless, the sight of beautiful lakes, historic achievements and the hope of the people. A country that waved its flag proud on top of a mountain. A country with a hidden gem. A hero who had fought to unite the nation under one name. 

Keeping his head up high, Tommyinnit strode through the wooden streets of the newly reconstructed nation. Despite the sorrow that loomed over everyone, he smiled. Despite the mourning looks on everyone’s faces, he gave them encouraging pats on the shoulders. Despite the misery that had happened not too long ago, he was capable of telling everyone there was a bright future ahead. Just like the hero he was, he promised to help L’Manburg and its people.

Tommy allowed himself to smile a small smile as he heard the buzzy chatter of the people as the late autumn sun shone on the city centre. He waved to Quackity when he walked past him into the embassy. His steps were quick and elevated the confidence rushing through his every bone. L’Manburg was safe. No pig that threatened the city. No masked man who would try to unite the nation with his weird SMP. No Wilbur to blow it up once again. He could be proud of himself. But why did he feel so empty?

His feet took him to the office of his best friend, and most importantly, the president of this beautiful country. Without even bothering to knock, he knew he wouldn’t mind, he barged into it.

The wooden room was giant. It was oval, reminiscent of the Oval Office, a remnant of their prior American dictator, and held a giant dark oak desk at the opposite end of the door. Framed by the giant window of L’Manburg’s view right behind it and deep red curtains were drawn to the sides with thick golden strings. On his left side of the room were framed portraits, drawn by Niki, of the two former “presidents”. Wilbur was depicted in the L’Manburg uniform, seeming quite proud of himself. Meanwhile JSchlatt seemed to be depicted rather cold, looking at the viewer with his black suit and golden decorated horns. On his right side of the room was a little seating corner. Red couches around a small coffee table were situated in front a warm fireplace. In fact, a small fire was cracking there in the moment. Right next to the doors, on both sides, were tables, fit snug to the rounded walls. Those tables either held busts of important personalities, small plants or Tubbo’s collections of cherished personal items. An example being a framed picture of the bench with Tubbo and Tommy on it. Or a small diamond bee sitting on a marble podium. In any way, they were prized possessions.

At the moment, his best friend was seated right at the big desk and upon the entrance of Tommy, looked up to meet eyes with him. The smile he showed upon seeing that it was his friend was still shaking, the wound on the left cheek from the festival still a painful reminder of his execution. Nevertheless, he seemed almost relieved as he set down a pile of papers.

“Saving me from paperwork duty, big man?” Tubbo asked, the smile audible in his voice. 

“You know it Big T,” Tommy replied with a bright grin. There was no way for them to sit around doing paperwork when a dangerous anarchist pig was still running around on the server. “I’m feeling bacon for dinner tonight.”

Tubbo grinned, albeit a bit wonky, before hurrying to his friend from behind the table. His shoulder pads fluttering a little in the wind. “Let’s go to the armoury then! I can’t possibly walk around in a suit, you know?”

“Tubbo of course I know,” he laughed before looking at him in all seriousness again. “Do you want me to wait outside?”

“Uh… to be honest, do whatever you want. Just don’t wander off to look for Techno without me”

Tommy nodded solemnly before giving him an easygoing smirk. “I won’t. Promise.” He then left to go to the outside of the embassy building. He ought to prepare himself for possibly finding the traitorous pig anyway. 

——————————

Little drops of dew were dripping from the leaves as Tommy moved yet another branch to the side, throwing a light in the form of drops on the forest ground. The petrichor was still fresh as it had just finished raining in the morning and the mellow moss still damp from it. Nevertheless, they kept walking. Not too long ago, they had set course towards a direction to investigate and now they have landed inside a forest. A forest that was rather difficult to pass through. 

“I can’t believe the Blade would walk through this.. the spinney is really quite thick…” Tubbo sighed from behind him as he used his sword to cut through a branch. “Like, stupidly thick.”

“Yeah but listen. Before we found you in the box, Techno and-“ Tommy paused in his step and silence filled the air. The only audible sounds being those of the birds in the foliage singing a merry song. But soon the moment passed and he simply shook his head before showing Tubbo a smile. “Anyway. Techno used to spend a lot of time here as a child so I think he would have come back. Now that Dadza’s here as well.” With that, he continued to work his way through the thicket, disregarding Tubbo’s obvious concern.

Tubbo sighed behind him but he didn’t question his friend’s behaviour. Well, that was good. Tommy didn’t want to be questioned. He especially didn’t want to be questioned about his older brothers. 

They continued walking. The thicket proved to end up getting even worse, seeming almost like a barrier. Almost like it was hiding the contents behind it. The wooden barrier got tangled in their clothing when they passed it and by the time they came out on a well-lit meadow, they had cut down a sizable amount of branches, made some memorable quotes (“Well this is awkward thicket. I’m a minor” “Just learnt gardening. Feeling pissed.”) and they were dripping wet with all the dew water. 

“Welp. Now we’re going to get hypothermia. Great.”

“Tubbo it’s really warm for November so shut up. You won’t get hypothermia.” Tommy looked around the meadow. 

Golden rays of sunshine were shining down on it, reflecting through the dew droplets. The grass that was surprisingly still present shone in a beautiful green, bending as the two boys walked up to the middle. Trees surrounding the meadow formed a circle-like form which made place for a great retreat. 

The younger strode through the grass as he walked up to the middle of the place. Reaching down into the grass, he flicked his hands in search for a certain something. He worked through the grass with a focus no one would have expected him to have. Upon finding the object, Tommy turned around to look at his friend. “Tubbo! Come here and help me!” 

Tubbo hurried over to the side of Tommy to pull at the wooden handle that was sticking out of the dirt. The both of them tried to get the object out by pulling, by holding onto it and running and by pushing it both ways, but the object didn’t budge at all. 

After several minutes of trying, the boys rested underneath one of the oaken trees, gasping for air. “Tubbo…” a gasp “I could swear it was easier.. when I was still a child.” “You’re still a child, big man,” Tubbo replied with a chuckle soon following. Just as Tommy was about to complain once again, that he was not a child, a stick cracked. Immediately both of them rose, drawing their diamond swords. 

Tommy listened for another crack but the only noises other than the rustling of the tree leaves, was the chirping of the birds. He was almost sure that there was no oncoming threat, when there was another rustle in the bushes right behind him. In a swift movement, the boy turned around, now facing the almost bare bush. “Hello?!” He spoke up, his posture straightening and the grip on the diamond sword tightening. Technoblade could be in the bushes after all. Or worse, Dream. “Hello!” 

The tense atmosphere was broken as a tiny rabbit broke through the bushes, hopping towards the older of the two. Tubbo let out a brief sigh of relief as he bent down to gather the bunny. “Just a rabbit…” 

The younger seemed to be relieved too as he sheathed his sword again. “Let’s try to pull up the chest again, shall we?”

“Actually,” Tubbo placed down a boat to trap the bunny before walking up to Tommy once again while opening his inventory. He summoned an iron shovel and handed it over to him. “How about we just dig it out?” 

He seemed to look at the shovel with unfamiliarity in his eyes before Tommy grinned from ear to ear, moving to look at his friend. “Tubbo. Why didn’t you say that earlier?”

Now equipped with shovels, the Brits set to digging out the wooden chest. Neither Tubbo, nor Tommy were exactly sure what they’d find inside of it, although Tommy had a hint of a clue. Nevertheless, neither took a break until the chest was safely on top of a patch of grass. Both boys were breathing hard, chests heaving from the digging.

Soon the blond walked up to the chest. It was ridden by the harsh forest weather, the wood molding at spots that were wetted by the rain. Dropping down to his knees, Tommy worked on unlocking the chest. It ended up as an easy task, seeing as using one hit with the axe, the wood simply broke apart. “Well that was a waste of time.” Tubbo walked up to him. “We could have just dug it up instead of pulling at the handle”

Tommy shushed his friend as he looked through the content of the chest. Nothing special was in there. There were a couple wooden swords, wet due to the water that seeped through the chest, a small shield, some of the wood already chipped off, and a small leather-bound book. The papers of that book were already yellowed and some pages seemed to be loose inside. Nevertheless, it was the only thing Tommy grabbed before he got up. “Tubbo we’ve just found ourselves the secret formula.”

“For what? Krabby Patties?”

“What? No of course not.” Tommy held up the book, victory shining in his eyes. “The secret formula to winning against Dream and Technoblade!”

“But how, that’s just a book Tommy?” Tubbo seemed confused.

Tommy though, wrapped an arm around his friend as he escorted him back towards the thicket they came from. “Let me explain it to you on our way back.”

“O-ok Tommy! You don’t need to push me!”

Through the chattering, neither of them heard the rustle of the bushes behind them, nor the muffled sounds of boots on grass. Neither did they hear the small tsk as something, or someone, disappeared back into the bushes.

——————————

“So wait.” Tubbo stared at his best friend incredulously. They were back in the embassy, both dry and back in formal wear. “You’re telling me this book is a full analysis on Technoblade, including the way he fights, the way he defends himself but also things like his favourite food?”

“I mean, it’s not a secret his favourite food is potatoes but yeah!” The younger of them grinned, looking at the book laid out in front of them.

“And you’re telling me that Philza wrote all of this before he left?” He just shook his head in disbelief as he flipped through the first few pages. “Tommy why didn’t you tell me earlier!”

“I didn’t know if it was still there!” Nevertheless, he seemed almost overly confident as his best friend looked up at him, his incredulous look turning into a big grin. “We can beat the Blade!”

“Oh my god Tommy do you know- oh my god we have to call in the cabinet!” Tubbo stood up in a swift movement before opening his chat. “I have to tell Big Q to come here and-and everyone! Hell we can take revenge for L’Manburg!” 

“Hell yeah Tubbo!” Tommy snickered before reaching for the book in his friend’s hands. “But let’s do that tomorrow. We can’t get all of them in today with such short notice. Besides, today has been rough.” 

The president seemed to think for a moment before agreeing with his decision. “Tomorrow. At dawn we will discuss what we’re going to do.”

They nodded solemnly and started discussing their plans while Tubbo sent out invitations to the cabinet for the sudden cabinet meeting. Their conversation lasted for a long time, and both only became aware of the time when darkness fell over the office, when their conversation had already switched to a very different topic. 

“Yeah that’s what George said! But when I asked Dream later, he said something completely different!”

“What, no way. You must be kidding me.” 

Tommy shook his head and Tubbo gasped as if a scandal had just happened. But as he started speaking up again, ready to unveil some more rumours, his friend let out a small yawn which he covered up with his hand. 

The younger stopped in the middle of his sentence and frowned. “Are you tired Tubbo?”

“A little..” the smaller yawned again. “I think we should wrap this up then..”

“No it’s alright.” Tommy grinned before patting his friend’s back. “Have some sleep. I’ll get going as well now.”

“Hm…” Tubbo was already half slumped over his desk, ready to pass out any second as Tommy made a beeline for the door. Nevertheless that it was deep in the night, the streets of L’Manburg were still abuzz with activity. Some were finishing one thing or another at their houses, others were still running around the embassy, others were just making a mess. On his way out, he caught sight of Quackity, “Big Q! Take care of Tubbo for me, alright? He’s been in his office too often.” 

Quackity gave him a salute, half for fun, half seriously, “Of course Thomas! As good as done!” 

Tommy chuckled as he strode through the streets, greeting some familiar faces and ignoring some familiar faces. But as soon as he stepped out of the city, an overwhelming exhaustion came over him. While that didn’t stop him from keeping up a cheerful smile, he felt his resolve draining. When he stepped into the cave he called his home, his shoulders were sagging more than they usually did. He was about ready to just fall into bed, when he noticed a new chest in the middle of the room. With a resigned sigh, he opened it just to find a piece of paper saying, “Meet me at the forest” as well as a few golden apples. 

He frowned. No one would ask him to meet at the forest. And no one would add so many golden apples to that message. Maybe someone just forgot about them here. But that made even less sense. Why would anyone come to his house? The situation was highly suspicious. Though there was a voice in him telling him that he should not explore this, his curiosity won. He added the golden apples to his inventory and put his other valuables into his chests. 

Equipped with diamond armour and a diamond sword, he headed back for the forest. “At the forest..” he murmured. “But where at the forest exactly?” He let out a sigh. That would be a lot of work to find the mysterious stranger who sent him that note. His steps took him to the same location where Tubbo and him had first entered the forest to look for the chest. That was the only significant spot for him that he could think of that fit the note’s description. 

Tommy looked around, a strange feeling in his stomach. This didn’t feel right. Why did he let his curiosity get the better of him? With the strange nervosity bubbling in his stomach, he almost didn’t hear the rustle a couple meters away from him. He only turned around when the rustle was right behind him. His heart stopped for a second, he himself jumped away from the shock. “Who’s there?!” 

There was no answer and the rustling seemed to move away, going down the bushes towards another side of the forest. Obviously, Tommy followed behind “,H-hey! Come on! Stop running!” The moving person/object/animal was leading him further away from civilization and Tommy gasped, taking in some of the fresh autumn night air. “You wanted me to come here! Why?!” There seemed to be no way that the running was going to stop anytime soon and he was slowly getting out of breath. That was, until it actually stopped. The rustling stopped and he took deep breaths, trying to regain a regular breathing. “Why… why would you run from me…”

It took a second or two for him to get himself to breathe normally again but once he did, he straightened his posture, trying to seem more of a threat. “Hey so why did you want to meet me?” Still no answer. Tommy tried once again, “Why did you want to meet me?” Finally there was an answer, but not one he had expected. The ground disappeared from underneath him and he fell. A cry pierced through the night as he prepared himself for his possible impending doom. He closed his eyes, ready to feel the impact. But instead he fell into a pool of water. 

Tommy really didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel the light engulfing him as he turned his head around. Whoever trapped him in the underground was probably with him in the room. Why would anyone trap him? There was no reason unless… A dawning realisation swept over him. Almost immediately his eyes shot open and scooted back as he unsheathed his sword “Let me go.”

His abductor stood above him, his bordeaux gown waving slowly as he looked at him with a piercing gaze. The golden crown sat on his braided pink hair that went down to his chest where a Ruby was placed on a white ascot on a white shirt. His hickory boots stood right in front of him as the owner just gave him a smile, sharp canines showing. Bright pink eyes stared at him as he spoke “, Welcome home, Theseus.”


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen (and nonbinary pals), the cabinet meeting, a confrontation and much much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main themes of this chapter:
> 
> [Cabinet Battle #2](https://open.spotify.com/track/6KRHMYPIWRgFWlXPgqO2Fp?si=KAqBPX2YTuad3WB6M46boQ)   
>  [Meet me inside](https://open.spotify.com/track/6p7jXaTJdpzGWnOJoK2jYr?si=BppA84GaSPC5vKBFCWpwmA)

Rays of sunshine were illuminating the city of L’Manburg as the sun rose from behind the mountains. Dawn was arriving quickly for the citizens of the beautiful nation, and with dawn, the cabinet meeting came too soon. 

The most powerful people of L’Manburg, the government, were gathered in a building just outside the embassy around the round dark oak table. Neither of them spoke, dead silence hanging over the room. While the silence would have been the usual for every other government, for the L’Manburgian’s, the silence always held the promise of demise. None of them spoke. The empty seat among them was not acknowledged. Tired eyes trained on the yellowed papers in front of them. 

Dead silence, only broken by the president “,Do any of you know where Tommy is?”

Neither of them spoke up until Quackity seemed to cave in “,None of us have seen him yet, Tubbo.”

“Well this is horrible. Do really none of you know where he is?” Worry filled the boy turned president. His best friend liked to be late, that was certain. But he would never be late for such a turning twist in the plot. “We have to find him if he doesn’t show up in the next five minutes.”

Deafening silence filled the room again, no matter how unreliable Tommy was, he would definitely be punctual for this. 

Suddenly the door bursted wide open, heads turning to whoever dared to barge into the building without knocking. To some people’s surprise, Tommyinnit stood in the doorframe, smiling as always, clothing as always and hair as always. But if someone were to look closer, a troubled look was in his eyes. “Sorry guys! Was running a bit late! My alarm clock just didn’t want to ring today!” 

And with the arrival of the hero, the silence was entirely broken, the whole cabinet erupting into chaos. Many of them were greeting Tommy while others were simply done with the boy's late arrival. Said boy tried to get out of the situation by apologising to the people that have expressed their discontent of his late arrival. During the entire ordeal, the president just sat at the head of the table, knowing well that he could never get a word into that chaos. 

It took another solid five minutes until the room had calmed enough for Tubbo to proceed. “Yesterday, Tommy and I explored the woods just outside L’Manburg.” An anticipating silence. “And we found a certain book that could give us a huge advantage against Technoblade.” Another pause. Many had looked up at the mention of the pig’s name, no one not impacted by what had happened during the dawn of November. “But before we can continue,” the president motioned to the door. “Whoever is not ready to fight another war, is welcomed to leave.”

The silence that followed rang in everyone’s ears. No one wanted to fight and potentially lose another life. Heads hung low as memories arose once again, memories of a war that cost the life of two of their presidents, their old L’Manburg as well as the spirit that came with it. None of them wanted to fight again but the danger looming over them didn’t allow for long-running peace. Eyes were also pinned on the two children in their room. Both were left with their last lives. Another war could cost canon lives but it would be the worst for the two youngest in the cabinet. 

Tommy watched as Tubbo surveyed the room. He was painfully aware that they could lose their last canon lives and he wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. No one would ever be ready for that. Nevertheless, he was ready to fight as he took a hold of the book, raising it for everyone to see. “Look, fighting another war would be awful. But with the danger of Technoblade and Dream looming over us, we have to rise and stand up against them! And with this book!” He enunciated his words by raising the book even more “,we have a chance to win! So don’t sit here looking like one of us has died already! We have a chance so we should take it!”

Some looked up at his words and seemed to support his ideas, murmuring in agreement. Fundy rose from his seat “,But what if we die trying? It’s not even certain that we will win another war!”

“If you die, hell if all of us die, we at least die in the knowledge that we fought for what values most to us!” Tommy returned.

“Well what if L’Manburg is not what values most to us! Tommy, we could lose all of our canon lives anytime!”

“Fundy, we studied and we fought and we killed for the notion of a nation we now get to build. For once in your life, take a stand with pride! I don’t understand how you stand to the side!” 

“My dad went crazy for this nation! My dad died for this nation!” Fundy called out. “He died for a nation that didn’t want him! He spent the last weeks of his life in insanity, longing for the nation he fought for but didn’t want him! What if we fight but get nothing back besides for death and bloodshed! Have you thought about that, Tommy!”

Tommy stared at the fox in front of him. While he seemed collected on the outside, on the inside he was trembling with rage. 

Luckily before another conflict could break out, Tubbo got in between them. “Hey! None of us will force each other to fight for L’Manburg!” He turned to Fundy. “Fundy if you want to fight, then you’re welcomed to stay. But if you do not want to, then you’re welcomed to leave.” 

Fundy didn’t seem to have anything to say against that and took his seat once again, making Tubbo sigh with relief. “Alright. As I said, Tommy and I found this book in the woods outside L’Manburg,” he gestured to the book “,the book was written by Philza Minecraft during Technoblade’s childhood and holds details of his fighting style, including offence, defence and whatever fence exists as well. This would give us a huge advantage over Technoblade if we all learn to combat his style with a new style.” The president turned to look at his Secretary of State. “What do you think, Big Q? Do you think that we would be capable of winning against Techno like this?”

Quackity stood up from his seat and hummed in thought “,I’ve read part of the book yesterday before bed and I can say that that book is the most detailed explanation on ‘Technoblade’ we currently have, and probably will ever have. If enough people get together and develop a fighting style that opposes Technoblade’s, we could possibly win against him.” 

Tubbo gave him a grateful smile before turning to his Vice President “,What do you think, big man?”

Tommy had spaced out after the confrontation with Fundy but snapped out of it at his friend’s words. “I-“ there was a pause of hesitation. It was almost non-existent and no one would have been able to acknowledge that. “I think we should at least try!” 

The cabinet broke out into yet again, chaos, as others gave their own words of approval. It seemed like the entire cabinet agreed on opposing Technoblade, even Fundy looked a little bit more optimistic. Everyone seemed elated by the new developments. No one noticed how usually quiet Tommy was. Instead of yelling with Quackity, or talking to Tubbo, or even arguing with Fundy, he just sat in his seat quietly. The hero seemed far away with his thoughts, despite being the usually loudest in the room, he was silent. 

The chaos in the room stopped abruptly as Niki spoke up “,But who would be capable of making a good style against Technoblade? The only person that was ever close to beating him was Dream.. and we can’t exactly ask Dream for help, right?”

Every cabinet member paused in their movements, instead looking at the head of the table. But instead of seeking their president’s advice, their heads were turned to look at their Vice President. Meanwhile the Vice President was still deep in thoughts about certain words that had been whispered to him throughout the night. 

“Tommy? Tommy!” Tubbo shouted which seemingly woke up Tommy from his daydreams. “Yes? What’s the matter?” The older sighed before smiling softly at his friend “,What should we do about Technoblade? None of us are exactly good at analysing fighting styles.” 

Tommy frowned before looking at the people in the room in thought. “We could ask Phil! Phil is really good at this! And Phil’s a member of L’Manburg as well!” 

Tubbo punched his own palm “,You’re right! You’re so right! Why didn’t we think about this earlier! Phil’s our ‘Earthly Wisdom’! He should know what to do!” He turned to the cabinet with a bright smile “,I propose we ask Phil for his help! Phil knows Techno best!” 

The Vice President gave a nod as he rose and stood closer to Tubbo. “Then it’s decided! We will be asking Philza for advice!”

“But what if Philza agrees with Techno’s ideals?” Karl asked to which Tommy shook his head “,Philza is basically my dad. Why would my dad not stand with me and his grandson but,” he hesitated “,Technoblade. I think he will stand on our side!” 

The cabinet fell into agreed murmuring. At the end of the meeting, it was settled that the next morning, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy would go and convince Philza to help them with winning against Techno, while the rest would work on summoning the rest of L’Manburg for the war that would definitely break out. As everyone left, Tommy leaned back in his seat with a sigh “,Governing is bullshit, Tubbo.”

“Come on big man! It’s not that bad.” Tubbo chuckled before sighing as well. “I mean, it’s great we have a chance against Techno now. And for that, the cabinet meeting wasn’t that bad. I would have thought we would have to sit here until afternoon with the way Fundy tried arguing with you.”

“Yeah me too. But now we’re off to do whatever we want!” He cheered before closing his eyes. “I should catch up on some sleep. I didn’t sleep too well tonight.”

“Aw man. I wanted to ask if you wanted to build a bee sanctuary but if you want to catch some sleep, I understand.” Tubbo stood up and headed for the door. “Lock up once you leave! I’ll be in the embassy!” 

Tommy let out a soft mhm and a “See you later” and Tubbo left him to himself. It was good to get some rest after the long cabinet meeting and the even longer night. He was about ready to fall asleep in the comfortable chair as the sound of boots echoed through the room. “The cabinet meeting has ended already..” he muttered “,you’re kind of late…” 

Silence

He frowned and sighed “,and impolite as well, bitch.” He opened an eye and immediately wished he didn’t. Pink eyes were locked with his own blue ones. 

“I’d like to ask for a favour.” 

——————————

Tommyinnit whispered: You really had some nerves, showing up that close to the embassy.

Technoblade whispered: It would have been fine. Just do what I asked you to do.

Tommyinnit whispered: Fuck you, bitch

No response followed. Tommy sighed as he tried to lessen the noises his shoes made. He was currently in the embassy’s basement, surrounded by a vast amount of barrels and cobwebs. If it weren’t for the treacherous pig, he’d be in his bed to catch up on some sleep. But instead he was here trying to find the pipes of this place. “God damn..” Whoever built this place hid the pipes really well because he couldn’t find the love of god. “Where the hell could the pipes be..”

“Why are you looking for the pipes?”

He stopped. His blood froze in his veins. He had been caught in action. In 4K. Now his ties with Technoblade would be exposed and he would be banished from his country and Tubbo would hate him and- he turned around, to come face to face with a certain ghost. 

Immediately he let out a relieved sigh “Oh it’s just you, Ghostbur.”

The ghost smiled cheerfully “,Yeah! It’s me, Ghostbur!” He chuckled before tilting his head. “How are you, Tommy?”

“Uh.. could be feeling better to be honest.”

“Aw! Take some blue! Take some blue, Tommy!” 

With a sigh, Tommy extended his hands to catch the small lump of blue Wilbur gave to him. He didn’t have the willpower to tell him that it did absolutely nothing. No one on the SMP did. “Thank you Ghostbur. Do you know where I can find the pipes in this house?” 

“The pipes?” Ghostbur tilted his head in thought, finger tapping against his cheeks. A whisper of the old Wilbur appeared. Red beanie on his head, trench coat dusty from the underground that was Pogtopia, jumper drenched in dried blood from another battle lost, and insanity whirling in his brown eyes. The same Wilbur who had raised Tommy, was the same Wilbur who forced him to look on as his friend was executed. But as quick as the whisper had appeared, it disappeared and Ghostbur smiled as he gestured towards a few barrels in the back. “Just behind them I think! They should be there!”

Tommy let out a hesitant chuckle as he stepped towards the barrels. “Thanks, Ghost.” His step stopped for a second, eyes glancing to the left of him. Sorrow filled them, leaving no trace of the smile he had worn earlier. But then he just turned to look at Ghostbur, sorrow gone and filled with mischief. “Hey remember when you were still alive? Alivebur?”

Wilbur’s ghost looked at him in surprise before smiling “Yeah! I was a terrible terrible person! I can’t remember what happened but I know I was a terrible terrible person.”

“Yeah. You were truly terrible.” Tommy walked towards the ghost. “You were a horrible horrible person.”

The ghost took a step back as he cocked an eyebrow at Tommy, a cheerful tone becoming hesitating. “I don’t know exactly what you want to tell me, Tommy? I- have some blue. Maybe you’re confused. Have some blue-“

“Your blue has no effect, Wilbur.” He pulled out the lump of blue from his inventory and almost threw it at Wilbur. “You’re doing this whole facade of the cheery and smiley ghost but in reality, you’re nothing more than the remnant of a failed president. Of a sad and insane terrorist.” He couldn’t say more. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Wilbur. “You’re nothing more than a brother who failed at his job.”

It was silent after his last statement. Tommy turned around. He couldn’t bear seeing Wilbur anymore. He didn’t have to. Because soon he heard steps distancing from him and then the soft clicking of soles against a ladder. Wilbur was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts as he pushed aside the barrels to come face to face with a bunch of pipes. He didn’t care as he pulled out a pickaxe to hit the pipes until holes formed. He didn’t bother with looking at his work as he whispered a ‘done’ to Techno and was immediately teleported back to his home. He couldn’t get himself to look at Techno as an emerald was handed to him. All he did was mutter a small “thank you” before he was left alone with his thoughts and a chat message.

Technoblade whispered: He can’t know that you broke the pipes. Make him forget. 

——————————

“Man today is just not our day.” Tubbo sighed as he looked at the embassy. A leak had happened and filled the entire basement and then wandered up into the ground floor. Of course Tommy knew what really happened as he stood next to Tubbo, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. “Yeah today really is just not our day, Tubbzo.” 

Tubbo nodded with a soft sigh. “It will take so long until everything is drained! And then we will have to replace the carpet… aw man.. how did Techno even get in to break the pipes.” 

“I don’t know either..” Tommy muttered as he stared at the building. Techno had promised him that he would leave some traces indicating that it was his fault and not Tommy’s. Obviously Tubbo was suspicious of Techno. But hearing the name made him feel uncertain. “Didn’t you say you wanted to build a bee sanctuary?”

“Yeah I wanted to! And then Quackity said that I had to look at some plans for the Technoblade attack and then I couldn’t even find the time to build the sanctuary before the embassy just kind of, flooded!” 

Tommy nodded slowly and kept his eyes trained on the embassy. “I guess we'll just have to wait until everything is drained.”

“Yeah… Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t really have a place to stay at right now so I’d appreciate it, big guy.” His friend looked at him and Tommy couldn’t say no. But then he remembered Technoblade. “I mean..” he glanced away. “I uh… I’d love for you to stay but I haven’t cleaned up in like, a long time. But I can help you build a place to stay at!” 

Tubbo’s cheerful expression fell, making Tommy cringe at it. He didn’t want his best friend to suffer from his actions. It was the worst already, that he had set Tubbo’s home underwater but then denying him a place to stay at, was horrible. But the older boy just nodded as he looked back at the embassy. “Tommy you’ve been awfully sus today.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Sus? What do you mean sus? How am I sus in any way?”

“You were late for today’s cabinet meeting. You stayed back to sleep instead of helping me with the bee sanctuary. You were probably out all night yesterday night because you look like a mess. You are not offering me to stay with you. And you didn’t want me to stay with you. That’s not like you, Tommy.” 

“I’m just not feeling myself today, Tubbo. Probably got hypothermia or so yesterday.” Tubbo was way too smart. He was catching on to his weird new attics way too quick. 

“Really?” Tubbo frowned. “I know you Tommy. We grew up together. You can’t fool me. What have you been up to?”

Tommy really wanted to tell his best friend. He really wanted to tell him about the struggles he had been going through the last day. But he knew that Technoblade would blow up L’Manburg in a heartbeat if he did so. All he could do was to sigh before walking down the prime path. “Let’s walk together.”

He started stepping away, not looking back for his friend. He knew Tubbo would follow eventually, too caring for him to stop caring about his friend. It proved to be true as Tubbo quickly hurried after Tommy as he walked up towards his base. They both knew their destination. 

It was to no one’s surprise that they ended up on the iconic bench situated next to Tommy’s home. “So… tell me what’s been going on, Tommy?”

“I-“ Tommy hesitated and looked up into the sky. White clouds were travelling across the wonderful blue. The last birds were on their way towards the south. Oh how Tommy wished to be able to fly and escape like a bird. “I… do you sometimes think, that what you’re doing is wrong?”

Tubbo seemed taken aback by the question and looked towards the giant Duck’s direction. “I mean, sometimes I long for peace. But I’m happy with what we’re doing. We have a chance at establishing peace now, Tommy. So I don’t think what we’re doing is wrong as long as our ultimate goal is peace.” 

“Mhm.” He didn’t feel comfortable having this conversation with him. Especially since Tubbo didn’t seem to share his thoughts. “I just sometimes think.. maybe it would make more sense for us to stop this entire thing. Maybe stop thinking that we have to win against Techno for us to be the heroes. I just think we could have a good time without that.” The younger turned to Tubbo as the older stared at him with uncertainty. “Maybe we could actually go far away… live a peaceful life. We could plant tulips in the gardens, build a bee sanctuary for you and keep pet moths that we will name Clementine.” 

“I-I..” Tubbo stood up from his seat on the bench. He didn’t seem too fond of Tommy’s news, although his eyes betrayed him. The fondness mixed with hesitation showed his true thoughts. But before Tommy could proceed, Tubbo just shook his head “,Tommy I’ve got a responsibility now. If you had told me this before I became president, I would have said yes. But now, I can’t leave it all behind. L’Manburg.. I just can’t leave now. I.. I still have so long left in my presidency…” Tommy’s heart sank as Tubbo continued “,Please don’t be mad Tommy. I wished we could go but we really can’t.” 

“But.. but Tubbo! I’m your best friend!” Tommy jumped to his feet as he looked at him in disbelief. “I need you! Please come with me! We could travel across the sea. Live together like we’ve always wanted to! I can make you pancakes every morning and you can put some honey on them from the bee sanctuary! We could live a peaceful life!”

“Tommy you don’t understand! L’Manburg is my responsibility now! I’m the president! I can’t just up and leave!” 

“Of course you can, Tubbo! Why would you not want to up and leave?! We could live in peace, Tubbo! Away from everything! Why do you choose L’Manburg over your best friend?”

“That’s very interesting of you to say, Tommy. Weren’t you the one who left L’Manburg with Wilbur always talking about reclaiming it? Weren’t you the one who left me all alone with Schlatt? Where were you when I needed you the most? You chose Wilbur, L’Manburg. Fuck, everything over me! You left me with my alcoholic dad who fucking executed me!” Tubbo’s voice seemed to go louder with each word until he was almost screaming. “You talk about being my best friend but where were you when I needed you?” 

Tommy flinched and drew back. He could feel it. The rift that grew between the two of them. He could feel the sword that sliced through them, the knife that cut their bond. And he knew Tubbo felt it too. But neither of them spoke up about it, instead Tommy let anger take over. “Tubbo I couldn’t, for the love of god, not want to reclaim L’Manburg! Wilbur and I started it! Of course I wanted it back! And I was there for you! I helped you and I-“

“You watched me getting executed, Tommy.” Tubbo’s voice was no more than a whisper, void of the emotions it held earlier, clear as the wind that was howling through the bare November trees. “You watched me getting executed by Technoblade on my father’s order. You didn’t stop him. You didn’t even move from the rooftop.”

“I couldn’t, Tubbo! Wilbur said it was ok! He said Techno was on our side! I didn’t think he would actually execute you! I didn’t mean to let that happen! Really Tubbo I-“

“Tommy stop!” And Tommy stepped back. The authority in Tubbo’s voice was painfully similar to the president before him. And the president before that president. Tommy swore he could see the horns surrounding his friend’s ears. He swore he could see the wavy trenchcoat. He swore. “You don’t need me, Tommy. You can go on your own if you think L’Manburg is not it for you but I have my duties here as president. I can’t leave this country out of nowhere.” 

“Tubbo come on I can’t… just.. why can’t you pack up and leave with me?” He didn’t know why Tubbo couldn’t just go with him. 

Tubbo took a deep sigh before the president turned away from him. “Don’t make me get loud with you, Tommy. I really can’t just leave.. not now with Technoblade and everything going on-“ He went quiet.

Tommy frowned as he watched his friend, worry settling in his stomach. Why did Tubbo just stop talking. Just as he was about to ask. Just as he was about to seek for an answer, a chat message appeared:

Ranboo joined the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please follow me on Twitter!  
> [Arteafiction](https://twitter.com/arteafiction?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! First chapter done. It was relatively short? A small starter as beginning. If you guys like it, I’d love to write more. Thank you for reading this fanfic!
> 
> And please follow me on Twitter:  
> [Arteafiction on Twitter](https://twitter.com/arteafiction?s=21)


End file.
